User blog:AtomicScientist/A few announcements...And Delays.
Hey guys. Atom here. I am here to give a few announcements, and i still need Brick, Doom and Ferf's permission, but i think these are needed: USING LU NPC'S IS NOT FINE Like Rio said, using ANYTHING LU is illegal. We can use LEGO, yes, but not LU. We need to delete all LU NPC's. Skin Color Issues I've seen you guys dont like my White-Skinned NPC's like Kayla Minnor, but i do it for a reason. You see, in my opinion, LEGO has been very exclusive with skin color:Yellow. Now, i would have no problem with this, but it seems to me like LEGO doesnt want to make White and Black skinned colored Minifigs that often, except after Movies like Indiana Jones and Prince of Persia. Now, if you dont belive me, let me tell ya this: I think one of the reasons LU Closed was because of Skin Colors. I mean, its rude not to include all peoples skin. LEGO should include all colors, like White, Brown, A mix, and other colors. I think that most minifigs that played LU were white, NO OFFENSE. Had there been whites and blacks, and there would of been more people. What if LNA is the same? Will we close in a year!? That is why i am posting this:I think instead of yellow, we should use White, Black, and other colors. All men and women are created equal, no matter what height, skin, hair, eyes, etc. Pre Alpha Delay -Sighs- Ya...this is really happening. LNA Pre Alpha, in my opinion, may be delayed until Early-July. Why? Its the fact that we've been illegally copying Minifig Designs in Unity. (WE DIDNT KNOW LEGO, IF YOUR READING THIS. PLEASE DONT SUE) Now, Brick has made a new Legal Minifig Render for Blender and Unity, but it will take some time for two things: One, to replace all current Unity and Blender Minifigs with there Legal Versions AND check for other illegal copyrighted stuff. So, thats that. Sorry about this guys, i know you were really hoping for the 24th, but we gotta do this. Most Likely Date of Pre Alpha Release: July 1-20th. Faction Name Problems... -Sighs AGAIN- Ya, this is really happening too. The problem? Two of our factions have LEGO Series names. :S Eclispe: Doom can clarify more on this, but i'm pretty sure it was a Series. Creator: LEGO Creator. :S We need to rename them for the same reason above. Give your name ideas in the comments below. Need for Coders and Programmers This has been a problem for a while, since we dont have many of them. Now, i have two solutions for this, but both require the entire LNA Team's help: 1. Go on the hunt for LEGO Loving Coders or Programmers! If they like LEGO, they'll like this. 2. Learn Coding or Programming yourself! There are many classes in Middle and High School for this. Advertising This one is REALLY Important if we want a lot of players. First: We need a new Logo and Motto. The Logo contest by Zax, User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Force Symbol contest., is where you can submit a new logo design. But, we still need a a new Motto. The current Logo: "Nexus Adventures. This is your Playground." Submit ideas in the comments below! Anyways, theres also the issue of spreading the word. Everyone is doing good, but we gotta be great! (No Alec, i am not acting like a Dictator. Dictators have beards and are loony. XD) So, my ideas: Use the Youtube Channel to spread the latest news, put up flyers, tell friends to tell friends, and.....if we can ever.... -Drum Roll- TV Commercial!!! Its how i got interested in LU! Multiple Country Game? This is an idea portion of mine, and its from my experience in LU. You see, in LU, there were three servers: Overbuild/USA Server Storm/England Server German Server. My idea is that once the game is in''' Mid-Beta''', we begin to translate English into the following langauges: French German Italian Danish (The home of LEGO Lovers.) Canadian Spanish Australian Russian. (Alec will have to translate that. XD) Now, this would get our game hundreds, maybe even a few thousand LU-Missing Veterans. Now, i'm gonna need some people in the Legal Department to see if this is legal. Well, thats it. WAIT, i got another idea i got from TLT: Weekly, maybe Bi-Weekly Updates! As always, spread the word about LNA, and dont forget we DO have a Youtube Channel! Category:Blog posts